Outside Encounter
by ToTaLy-WeIrD-aNd-PROUD
Summary: Amu's walking, minding her own business. Then Ikuto shows up. He notices something. He won't give up to make her answer. A short story I used for Language Arts. If you want a sequel to this ONE-SHOT, tell me. ;


**Pronunciation(Just in case):**

**Amu: AW-moo**

**Ami: AW-me**

**Ikuto: EEK-toe**

**Miki: ME-kee**

**Shugo Chara: Shoe-GO CHAR-uh**

**Yoru: YOUR-oo**

_***Shugo Chara (Guardian Character): A small chibi-person that is your 'want-to-be self'. Or who you want to be, but can't get there yet. They occur when people's heart's eggs--holding their dreams--are stronger than normal. Most people have only one.**_

_***Kiddy king: Tadase wants to rule the world (and you wouldn't guess that because of his gently, polite self) and so Ikuto, once so close to Tadase that Tadase called him Ikuto-nii-san (big brother) now calls him 'Kiddy King' to tease him because they have grown to hate each other (that part's a long story). He has done it so much it has become a habit.**_

_***Character change: Character changing is having your Shugo Chara change your personality to fit their's, since that's the personality you want to have. Sometimes it can lead you to go way out of your character and make you yell out things you didn't mean to (an example is when Amu confessed to Tadase in front of the whole school after Ran character changed her to an 'honest girl').**_

_***Yoru: Ikuto's Shugo Chara. He's a chibi neko--a person with cat ears, a tail, and sometimes paws.**_

Again, I found myself waking up to the sound of my alarm clock. …Late. Not late for me, because I don't have school today. But late for my little sister, Ami. I have to take her to preschool. I quickly threw on a black miniskirt, a white tank-top with a red heart on it, and over that, a red and black horizontally-striped sweatshirt, keeping it open in the front. I also threw on a white belt that hung loosely on my hips, a pair of knee-high socks that pretty much matched my sweatshirt, and a necklace with a cross pendant; Ikuto gave that to me. I put a red clip shaped like an X in my pink hair; it hung loosely.

I ran downstairs, and found Ami, Mamma, and Papa eating breakfast. "Amu-chan," Mamma said, looking out through her spectacles, "Would you like some eggs?" I shook my head, and just grabbed a piece of toast. I didn't like eating eggs since I got my Shugo Chara* eggs. The telephone rang as Ami and I were heading to the door.

Ran, Miki, and Su, my Shugo Charas, flew down the stairs when Ami and I were heading out the door. Since Ami can see them because she's young, she'll yell out, "Dolly!" And start playing with them. Mamma and Papa can't see Shugo Charas, so if they saw her scream that and then grab at air, they'll think she's gone mad. And they worry. A lot.

As we walked, Ami had a tight hold on Ran, my pink athletic Chara (character), while I was absentmindedly thinking about how people at school thought my dad was a famous photographer. Not actually, though. He took pictures of birds. I was still thinking about this after I dropped off Ami, and my Charas were glad she was gone; they didn't want to be squeezed to death. I was walking without knowing where I was going when I bumped into someone. "Oh! Sorry! I did-" And then I stopped talking when I saw navy blue hair. "Oh, it's you."

He smirked and chuckled a tiny chuckle. "That's the response I get?" Then he made a teasing pouty face. "That kiddy-king* Tadase would get a 'Oh! I'm so sorry, Tadase! How are you, my prince?' And all I get is, 'Oh. It's you.'? That sounds like you want me to commit suicide!"

"Well, first off," I said, "I wouldn't call him prince, because then he'd character change* into that king character and be all like, 'Bow before me, commoner!' And then I'd have to put a bucket over his head to calm him down." I put my hands on my hips, and my stubborn side came out. "And second, you always tease me! What else am I going to do? Be _happy_ that a bully comes near?"

"Aw, Amu-_chan_," Ikuto started, and I was suspicious when he added the suffix to my name, which he never does. Ever since we met he has called me by my first name, when everyone else called me by my last name, Hinimori. And they added '-san'. "You know I consider you a friend." His famous smirk was tugging at his lips.

"You're incredible." I said. "Just… go over there and keep your distance." Okay, so, yes, he was my friend. It was a weird relationship we had. He teased me, but we were friends. And he's protected me and saved me from falling a million times before. And I let him stay at my house when he was sick. That's a long story.

Then he realized the necklace I was wearing. "Hey! I gave you that. Why would you be wearing it if you hated me…?" He asked, not following my orders by exiting my sight. The seventeen-year-old just sat there, waiting for an answer that wasn't going to come.

Instead I studied his outfit. Loose black jeans, with a chain hanging from his left front pocket to his left back pocket. He wore a gray tee-shirt, and a black sweatshirt. And it was just then that I realized what _wasn't _there. "Where's Yoru*?" I asked.

"I'll answer that question under one condition." He told me, his smirk now on his face _and _in his navy-blue eyes. "You answer _my _question."

Great. He's going to follow me around all day until he gets that answer. He's such a stalker… a stalking stalker. A stalking stalker who stalks people that don't want to be stalked, but they stalk that person anyway because they're a stalker. Just to get a stupid answer from a pink-haired girl he's known for about two years.

* * *

**Hey! Okay, so this was for my Language Arts thing... I couldn't think of anything, so I wrote about this. So, the underlined words have stems we learned. Example:** Incredible-credible-believe **So, yeah, I probably weirded out my teacher. And sorry for the pronunciations(sp?). I didn't know if he'd pronounce them right, so, yeah. And the stars(meanings).**

**Ikuto: You don't seem like you....**

**Me: I'm really tired and I have to go to piano lessons in, like.... ten minutes. **

**Amu: Aw, I'm sorry...**

**Me: I'M PROBABLY GOING TO FALL ASLEEP THERE! WAA! -cries-**

**Gaara: -hugs-**

**Me: -sobs-**

**Amu: And, please.... -looks at Grace- Um, reveiw!**

**Ikuto: How about you cry onto my shoulder, Amu?**

**Amu: ...... -glares-**

**Ikuto: :3 The shmexy green button AWAITS!**

**Me: .......-sniff-**


End file.
